Data storage devices store digitally encoded information or data on a storage medium. Heads are coupled to an actuator arm or assembly to read data from or write data to the storage medium. The head is coupled to the actuator arm or assembly through a head suspension assembly, which is connected to the arm. Typically, the head suspension assembly is connected to the arm via a swaging process. For read or write operations, the arm is actuated to position heads relative to data tracks on the storage medium. In order to increase storage capacity, the tracks per inch or track density of the data storage medium is increasing. Typical swage connections produce insufficient boundary conditions that cause windage driven vibration modes, which interfere with read/write operations at higher track densities. Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.